Harry Potter and the Path of Destiny
by Mystic Silver Pirate
Summary: Harry joins up with the Z-Fighters after being contacted by his godmother Chi-Chi Son and learns to harness a power that the legendary wizard Merlin once wielded.
1. Prologue: Reflections of the Past

**Prologue:** **Reflections of the Past**

A/N: Good day, my minions. This little story, I'm sure, is familiar to some. With the permission of the original author _knightblazer85_ (who has stopped being an author and became a challenge issuer), I am breathing new life into the fic series **Harry Potter and the New Path**. With some new additions and re-writes, I present to you **Harry Potter and The Path of Destiny**.

Unlike the other _knightblazer85_ -authored (and continued by me) fic **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** , this fic will strictly be a Harry Potter/Dragonball Z fanfic. Never fear though… With me back in the saddle, you, the fans, should be getting better chapters in the upcoming weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi-Chi Son sighed wearily as she gazed at the photo album in her lap, the page was opened at a photo of four adults, and two infant boys.

The adults, were two men, and two women, the men, ranging from six feet one, to six feet four, one with black hair like a birds nest, and almond eyes behind a pair of glasses, the second unruly spiked hair and black eyes, wearing an orange fighting gi.

The women, the first, standing with her arms around the man in glasses' waist had hair of a fiery red and emerald green eyes; the second woman, stood with her arms around the waist of the man in the gi, had black hair tied in a bun over her head, and black eyes, she wore a Chinese style dress.

The two boys sat together on a blanket in front of their parents, the first boy, with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, was in the process of hitting the second boy with black eyes and spiky hair over the head with a stuffed black dog.

The picture was moving and the second boy appeared to be laughing along with the parents behind them.

Chi-Chi sighed as she picked up the newspaper next to her, on the front page was a photo of her old friend Sirius Black. It had been so long since she had thought about him, nearly three years, and twelve years before that, and now he was gone. Right at the moment she was contemplating sending Gohan out to find the remaining six dragonballs to drag the fool back from otherworld so she could kill him herself.

But she was also thinking of her Godson, Harry Potter, for five years after James and Lily's murder she had fought tooth and nail to get custody of him but that manipulative bastard Dumbledore always got in the way. She had almost managed to get custody of him in 1985 while Dumbledore was out of the country, but the bastard had come back just at the beginning of the hearing and butted in.

"What's wrong mom?" a voice asked behind her

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to see her eldest, Gohan standing with her second son Goten under his arm and fighting to get loose.

"Nothing sweetheart" she replied "Put your brother down and have a seat"

"How come those pictures are moving?" Goten asked as Gohan dropped him onto the back of the couch

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Chi-Chi said as Gohan sat down

"What's this about mom?" Gohan asked

"Do you boys believe in magic?" Chi-Chi asked

"Uhh, Babba and the Dragonballs ring a bell?" Gohan asked

"Right" Chi-Chi said "Well you know that when your father and I were kids, about ten years old, I more or less told Goku we were getting married right?"

"Yeah" Gohan nodded "You got married at the 23rd WMAT. Not exactly what I'd call a romantic engagement"

"It was for us" Chi-Chi said "But after your father moved on in his search for the dragonballs when we were children, things started happening around me. When I was angry or scared things happened, I would, suddenly make things appear out of thin air, one time I even turned your grandfathers beard pink, another he sprouted real ox horns, one time I suddenly vanished from in front of my sparring partner when he was on the spin of a reverse roundhouse, only to reappear on the roof of the dojo, my father was worried so she contacted Babba. I found out when Babba examined me, that I was a witch"

"You mean like Miss Babba?" Goten asked

"Nowhere near her level of power no" Chi-Chi said "But it was at the point where I needed to be trained, so Babba arranged for me to go to a magic school in Scotland. She said she was an old friend of the headmaster"

"You went all the way to Brittan just to learn magic?" Gohan asked

"Aside from the fact that English was the only other language I was completely fluent in at the time" Chi-Chi said "Hogwarts is the oldest, and most prestigious school in the field. It was founded 1,000 years ago by the most powerful witches and wizards of the period, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, and for 1,000 years it has taught children from across the United Kingdom all legal aspects of magic"

"Legal aspects?" Gohan frowned

"Witches and Wizards have their own civilization and way of life, completely separate from that of the rest of the world, hidden for centuries, out of fear and arrogance"

"Arrogance?" Goten asked

"As far as the Wizarding world is concerned there are five types of people" Chi-Chi said "A Muggle, who can't use magic at all, a Squib, who has the magic, but can't access it, a Muggle born, is essentially a Muggle who can use magic, a Half-Blood, who would be the child of a wizard and a Muggle, and finally there are the purebloods, or what they believe are purebloods"

"What's that mean?" Goten asked

"It means that the supposed Purebloods, aren't as pure as they think" Gohan guessed

"Exactly" Chi-Chi said "Among some of the darker families you'll probably find the occasional humanoid magical creature, vampires, werewolves, veela, maybe a few others"

"You mean vampires and werewolves exist?" Goten asked

"Dragons, unicorns, mermaids, griffins you name it" Chi-Chi said with a smile "I even had an owl and a cat once"

"An owl?" Gohan asked

"It's how we sent mail" Chi-Chi replied "Every first year entering magic school has to choose an animal, an owl, a cat, or a toad. I hated toads so I got an owl in first year, and dad bought me a cat when I made it onto the Quidditch team"

"What's Quidditch?" Goten asked

"Get back to that later" Gohan said "What did you mean Legal aspects of magic?"

"In the Wizarding world there are what is considered, two types of magic, light magic, and dark" Chi-Chi said "Dark magic is considered illegal and forbidden"

"What type of spells are considered _light_?" Gohan asked

"Levitation spell, spells to turn people and things into other things, low level dueling spells" Chi-Chi shrugged

"That's a load of crap" Gohan said "The dark magic is used to torture people and stuff like that right?"

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded

"What about me?" Gohan asked "I'm a living weapon, one of the most powerful saiyans in the universe. I could reduce this planet to a pile of rubble in a matter of seconds"

"Exactly" Chi-Chi nodded "Piccolo and your father trained you to take life in order to defend life, someone once told me, that power in itself is neither good, nor evil, the will of the user determines its use"

"Piccolo said that to me one time" Gohan said "I was about six when I asked him if what we were doing was right, the way we were training, learning to fight, to kill, but I realized during that whole thing with Garlic Junior that it had to be done"

"What was it like?" Goten asked "Magic school"

"It had its ups and downs" Chi-Chi said "Especially considering the fact that we were in the middle of a war"

"A war?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "There was this Dark wizard, said to be the most evil in centuries, he was so feared that people were petrified to even speak his name"

"What was his name mom?" Gohan asked

"Voldemort" Chi-Chi answered

"The Angel of Death in Latin" Gohan whispered

"Yes" Chi-Chi replied "But it is in fact a pseudonym of his true name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Half-Blood"

"What's the difference?" Gohan asked "I'm only half saiyan and I can match Vegeta blow for blow in the sparring matches we do every week"

"Yes" Chi-Chi agreed "But Voldemort despises the fact that he is even connected to muggle's in any way, from what I know he grew up rather badly in an orphanage after his father abandoned his mother and she died giving birth to him. Add to the fact that he was a Half-Blood in the Slytherin house during the rise of the last Dark Lord Grindewald during World War Two and you have a recipe for disaster"

"So this Voldermort guy was like Frieza?" Goten asked

"Nowhere near as powerful as him no" Chi-Chi said "But he is just as ruthless"

"Is?" Gohan asked "You mean he's still alive?"

"Unfortunately" Chi-Chi nodded "But before you go into that, let me finish. While I was a Hogwarts there were five other students in Gryffindor with me, Lily Evans, a muggle born like me, three purebloods called James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, and a Werewolf called Remus Lupin. We were all sorted together, in the same year, I was on the Quidditch team with James, Sirius and Remus. And for seven years I roomed with Lily. We were best friends for a long time, I was always showing her the pictures I had of your father as he grew up, he was so hansom, and I knew almost from day one that James and Lily would get together, Marauder's or no"

"Marauder's?" Gohan asked

"A group of pranksters who made the lives of Argus Flitch, and the Slytherin's a living nightmare" Chi-Chi said "For almost seven years every time something blew up in a classroom or when something unusual happened in a class, the James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were most likely behind it"

"Sounds like Trunks and that little demon beside you" Gohan said as his brother stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him

"Oh no" Chi-Chi said "James Potter was far worse than your brother. What he did may have been nasty, but it was far harder to get rid of than a paint bomb"

"Then I should thank Dende he can't use magic" Gohan muttered

"He might be able to" Chi-Chi said with a smile "You can"

"What?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "How do you think you became so strong so quickly? It _is_ because of your human genetics, just not in the way you thought, whenever you're scared or angry, your magic has pushed your power level to levels no human could hope to match"

"How come I never got invited to a magic school then?" Gohan asked

"Because your saiyan strength levels have pushed your magic to the side, and suppressed it" Chi-Chi said "And because of that your magic has gone almost six years without use, constantly building over and over on itself, pushing your magical stores to the bursting point. If you could learn to harness it, there would be nobody on this earth that could match you"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Gohan asked

"Because I didn't want you to end up under that old bastard Dumbledore's thumb" Chi-Chi growled

"Who?" Gohan asked as he gave Goten a look that said _'Go outside NOW'_

"Albus Dumbledore" Chi-Chi sighed "He's the headmaster at Hogwarts, has been since after World War Two"

"What do you have against him?" Gohan asked

"Aside from the fact that _a_ , he was partly responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter in 1981, _b_ , tried to drag your father and I into his precious Order of the Phoenix after we were married. I almost pulled his head off before I dragged Goku out of the castle"

"But wouldn't dad have…" Gohan began

"Oh he could have been able to defeat Voldemort easily enough" Chi-Chi interrupted "But it wasn't your father's war, and I was pregnant with you, your father wouldn't have allowed himself to leave me alone, and it would have got him hurt or killed"

Chi-Chi sighed as she opened the photo album at the photo she had been looking at before "You weren't born in Asia you know, you were born in Wales, roughly a week premature to James and Lily's son Harry, if you had been a little more patient you would have been born on July 31st"

"I was a week premature?" Gohan asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "I had to use a disillusionment charm on your tail so the doctors didn't ask questions"

"He doesn't seem to like you much if he's hitting you over the head with a stuffed dog" Goten said

"Oh you loved playing with Harry" Chi-Chi said "That dog was Harry's favourite toy, his _Pa'foo_ "

"When did you last see Harry?" Goten asked

"I last saw Harry on his first birthday" Chi-Chi replied with a sad smile "three months before James and Lily were murdered"

"Why did Voldemort kill them?" Gohan asked

"As far as I was told" Chi-Chi said "A short time before your first birthday a prophecy was made. I don't know the contents, only that it involved Harry and Voldemort and the reason Voldemort tried to kill him"

" _Tried_?" Gohan asked "What stopped him? Wizard or not Harry would still only be human"

"Nobody knows" Chi-Chi said "All that's known is that Harry survived when Voldemort cast the killing curse _Aveda Kedevara_ against him. The spell rebounded against Voldemort and destroyed his body, but not his spirit. Riddle spent thirteen of the last fifteen years as a shade"

"Is he back?" Goten asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi sighed "He returned in the summer 1994. Harry was there when it happened"

"That can't have been good" Gohan said

"No" Chi-Chi replied "Add to that the fact that the British Minister of Magic is a power hungry fool who spent the last year denying that Voldemort was back and running a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore and you have a bad combination"

"I hate politics" Gohan muttered "…almost as much as I hate that afroed idiot Hercule"

"Yeah" Chi-Chi muttered "And a few weeks ago things went from bad to worse for Harry"

"What happened?" Goten asked

"His Godfather, Sirius Black, was killed in a fight with Voldemort's forces, the Deatheaters, in London" Chi-Chi sighed sadly

"Oh man" Gohan said as he fell back against his seat.

"Does that mean he's coming here to live?" Goten asked innocently when he re-entered the house

"What?" Chi-Chi asked

"Brat raises a valid point" Gohan said "You _are_ his Godmother"

"If I could have gotten custody of Harry he could have been here fifteen years ago" Chi-Chi growled

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked "Legally you have as much right to custody as Black"

"Sirius wasn't stopping me" Chi-Chi said "He couldn't since he was in prison up until the time you were thirteen. He was accused of betraying James and Lily to Voldemort, killing thirteen Muggles, along with the rat bastard who did betray them, and being a Deatheater. He was sentenced to life in the wizard prison of Azkaban"

"Then why didn't Harry go to you?" Gohan asked "By law as his Godmother with his parents dead and the Godfather in prison,you become the legal guardian and care giver"

"Because I was here when James and Lily died" Chi-Chi said "And by the time I found out and got to England, Harry had already been sent to Lily's sister Petunia, I tried to get custody then but Dumbledore stopped it, I tried every year for five years to get custody of Harry but every time Dumbledore stepped in my way"

"And when I was six everything started going to hell here so you couldn't do anything" Gohan said

"Yes" Chi-Chi sighed "But I'm planning on sending him a letter today, I want to see my Godson again"

"It's OK with me mom" Gohan said with a smile "If Voldemort is as determined to get him as you say then I think he would appreciate the back up"

"You're suggesting training him?" Chi-Chi asked

"Voldemort may be in England now" Gohan said "But how long will it be before he comes east and west. If I can help stop him now all the better"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Chi-Chi warned "I need to get back into his life first before we do anything"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready Chi-Chi?" an ancient voice croaked

Chi-Chi and Gohan jumped slightly, and looked up to see Babba floating before them, Chi-Chi growled as she said "How many times have I told you not to apparate into my home?"

"More than enough but I still do it" Babba croaked "Now do you have the letter or not?"

"Yes" Chi-Chi growled as she thrust the letter she took from her dress into the witches hand and said "Make sure the Order of the Flash Fried Turkey don't detect you"

"They won't" Babba said as she vanished with a flash.

"What now?" Gohan asked when Babba was gone.

"We wait" Chi-Chi replied with a sigh

Goten looked up as his mother and said as innocently as before "I'm hungry"

"Alright sweetie" Chi-Chi laughed as she stood up "Let's get you some lunch" then she led her sons into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later Harry Potter awoke to the sound of a faint pop and a white envelope landing on his forehead.

With a frown Harry sat up and turned on his lamp before putting on his glasses. The envelope in his lap was plain enough, not sealed with wax, just addressed to him in an unfamiliar script.

" _If it was a portkey you'd probably be dead by now"_ a part of his mind said as he opened the envelope and began to read

 _Dear Harry…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this revival of a discontinued fic series. Later on, I'll be bringing in 3 Saiyan OCs that were first introduced in the old Legends of Earth fic **Rise of Apocalypse**. And, due to the presence of one of them, there will be some Videl-bashing when that time comes.

And, don't forget to check out **The Insanity Corner** to stay updated on my entire fanfiction collection. And check out my profile for links to forums that I manage where we can talk about anything.

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 1: The Past Returns

Chapter 1: **The Past Returns**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dear Harry_ the letter began

 _Since you are reading this letter I can only assume that you haven't torn it up for not knowing who sent it. And for that I'm glad._

 _First I would like to say how sorry I am for what happened to Sirius. He was a good friend of mine when we were younger._

 _If you are trying to guess who sent this letter let me introduce myself, my name is Chi-Chi Son, your Godmother._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _WHAT?"_ he screamed in his mind

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Now don't go having a heart attack kid, I can explain. I'm a Muggle born, from China_. _I went to Hogwarts with your parents. Your mother and I were close friends, if you look inside the envelope you should find a photo of the two of us, my husband, my own son Gohan, and James and Lily._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as the letter said Harry found a picture of himself, his parents, a woman in what he guessed was some Asian style of dress, with black hair and eyes, next to the woman was a man with spiky black hair and black eyes, wearing an orange fighting gi, and sitting on the blanket in front of the parents, was Harry himself, trying to hit another infant over the head with a stuffed dog that reminded Harry of Padfoot.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ Harry thought as he continued to read the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I know you're probably wondering where I have been since James and Lily passed away, and why you didn't live with me instead of Lily's sister, but I swear on my life, my soul and my honour that I tried to get custody of you, I promised Lily I would take care of you if something happened, but Dumbledore wouldn't let the Ministry give me custody of you, I'm sorry._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Fucking Dumbledore again"_ Harry growled as he read on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I know that's no excuse for things but I want to try and make things up to you. I made the mistake once when I failed to get past Dumbledore, but I'd like very much to be a part of your life again. If you want it that is._

 _If you don't trust me then contact Remus Lupin, show him the picture, take all the time you need and I'll be there when you're ready._

 _Regards, Chi-Chi Son_

 _P.S. When you need to contact me the letter should be addressed 439 Mountain Area. Your owl with know how to find me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry re read the letter twice before he went to his desk and began to write a letter in a fast script.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Moony_

 _Swings in the park Noon tomorrow_

 _BE THERE_

 _H.P._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly folding the letter Harry called Hedwig to him and said "Take this to Remus, Hed. Don't wait for a reply just get there and back as fast as your wings can carry you"

The snowy owl hooted and took the letter before flying out into the night sky, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had been back in Surry for two weeks, to weeks in which he had tried to sort out his thoughts, the prophecy, Sirius' death, his relationship with Dumbledore, or lack thereof. Things had changed a lot, especially since he hadn't got a single letter from Ron or Hermione, he had gotten plenty of letters from members of the DA and Remus, a few from Tonks too, and he had kept up his three daily checkup letters to the order.

Things had also changed at home, Vernon had gotten a big promotion and was out of the house more, usually the blimp that despised calling himself uncle to Harry Potter was gone by dawn, Harry's relationship with his cousin Dudley had changed too. His encounter with the Dementors had changed Harry's portly cousin, he had taken more to his studies and his boxing training, Harry had taken to helping Dudley with his boxing training, it had helped them both, Dudley had lost a lot of weight while at Smeltings, and Harry was getting into a good condition too, two weeks of jogging three times a day, lifting weights and exercise had given Harry the beginnings of muscles and a light brown tan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry re read the letter one more time and smiled at the photo in his lap before turning off the lamp again and rolling over onto his side to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Harry sat at his breakfast while glancing over his copy of the Daily Prophet, on Remus' recommendation he had restored his subscription on a temporary basis, the paper had apparently cleaned up its act, and was actually reporting something useful

"Bugger" he muttered as he read the sports column

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked

"I just lost a total of a hundred and fifty galleons" Harry said "The idiot Auror I bet on in the Duelling Tournament in Dublin on Friday got the crap beat out of him in the semi-final, Russia lost the chess tournament me and Dean Thomas bet on, and the Shanghai Serpents lost their match against the Tokyo Titans in the Asian Quidditch league, which cost me another seventy five Galleons with the bloody Goblins"

"That's gotta hurt" Dudley winced "150 is a lot of money"

"Somewhere in the region of four hundred and fifty quid I think" Harry grumbled "But still only a drop in the well of the trust vault"

"Losing money is losing money" Dudley said

"Yeah" Harry said as he looked towards Petunia and asked "Did you know I had a Godmother, Aunt Petunia?"

"Godmother?" Petunia asked as she furrowed her brow in thought before saying "I think Lily mentioned something when she was pregnant about asking one of her roommates to be your Godmother…some witch from China…Chi something"

"Chi-Chi Son" Harry said

"I don't think her name was Son then" Petunia said "Maybe her married name. Why do you ask?"

"A letter from her dropped onto my head last night" Harry said "I'm not sure how though since I closed the window, but she said she wants to meet me"

"What are you gonna do?" Dudley asked

"Before last night I didn't know she existed" Harry said "So I sent a letter to Remus, he's meeting me at the swings at noon" then under his breath Harry muttered "If he knows what's good for him he will"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At noon Harry was standing against the support of the swing with the photo tucked under his arm and his wand in the fold of his arms.

When he heard the Appration crack to his left Harry glanced that way but saw nothing as he said "What form does my Patronus take?"

"Prongs" a voice said "Otherwise known as James William Potter"

"Where is the Order located?" Harry asked

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place" the voice replied again before a head appeared in mid-air, followed by the body of Remus Lupin "Good to see you cub"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's only reply was to shove the photo and the letter at Remus' chest and growl "Explain"

Remus stared at the picture for a moment before he asked "Where did you get this?"

"It landed on my head last night" Harry hissed "Now tell me why it has taken Sirius dying for me to find out she EXISTED"

"I thought you already knew" Remus said

"Do you think that if I knew I had a Godmother I would still be staying at this shit hole?" Harry growled "Now is the letter accurate?"

Remus paused to read the letter before he said "It's accurate"

"Then you won't have a problem with me meeting her" Harry growled "I don't give a shit about the order but you're another matter"

"I'm sorry" Remus said as he bowed his head

"Forget it" Harry sighed "Who else knows she exists?"

Remus thought for a moment before he counted off "The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Frank and Alice Longbottom knew her and Snape, as I recall, she's the reason he has such a crooked nose"

"Why?" Harry asked

"She broke it several times during our fourth and fifth year when he called her a Mudblood and made fun of her for the pictures she had of her future husband Goku" Remus laughed

"Well I'll write a letter today" Harry said "But I don't think Hedwig would be able to make a trip all the way to China"

"Use Phoenix mail" Remus said "If you write a letter to their office in London you can rent a Blue Phoenix for about five Galleons a month"

"Cool" Harry said "I'll do that tonight, is the will reading still scheduled for next week?"

"Yeah" Remus replied "I'll meet you on the Day Bus at 10:30 on Monday morning"

"OK" Harry nodded as he walked home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night as the sun was setting Harry sent a letter to _Blue Phoenix Mail_ requesting the rental of a mail phoenix, and sent an authorization to charge the monthly bill to his vault, and sometime around midnight there was a flash of blue flame and a frost blue phoenix appeared on Harry's desk with a letter in its beak.

After stroking the phoenix's plumage Harry took the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _Thank you for your letter and congratulations on your choice to rent one of our blue phoenixes. The phoenix who has delivered your letter is called Silver. The whistle in this letter will call him to you at any time, in case of emergency Silver has been trained to transport not only mail, but people as well, but his range on masses over 200 kilos is limited to 2,000 miles, and he should only be used for this purpose in an emergency._

 _Thank You_

 _Blue Phoenix Mail_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry smiled as he reached onto his desk and withdrew the letter he had written to Chi-Chi and placed in Silver's beak and said "This goes to Chi-Chi Son on the 439 Mountain Area in China"

Silver chirped brightly before he vanished again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around the same time, Chi-Chi was standing over the stove cooking lunch while Gohan was outside running through a few basic katas with Goten, it was after some heavy argument from Piccolo, Krillen and Vegeta that Chi-Chi finally agreed to let Gohan continue his training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Goku left the responsibility of protecting this world from threats to his son"_ Piccolo had said _"You can't let him ignore it in favour of turning him into a total brain box"_

" _You've had Gohan crammed in front of a book since he could walk Chi"_ Krillen said _"Maybe it's time you let him slow down a bit. Let him decide what he wants to do with his life before you start planning his college education"_

" _The brat is a Saiyan"_ Vegeta said _"The most powerful to walk the universe in three thousand years, half human or not his instincts will not allow him to ignore his strength, and if he tries it will cause more damage than you know"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end she had caved and let Gohan continue his training, on the condition that he at least do _some_ studying every day.

She was just finishing lunch when Gohan said "Hey mom there's a bird in here with a letter"

"Bring it out here dear" Chi-Chi called "I'm almost done"

A few moments later Gohan appeared with a frost blue phoenix on his arm.

"Why is that bird blue?" Goten asked

"It's a blue Phoenix" Chi-Chi said "They're a species of phoenix that is bred in various parts of the Wizarding world for long distance mail communication"

"Who's it from?" Gohan asked as he set the phoenix down

"Not sure" Chi-Chi said "Watch the lunch for me while I find out" then she took the letter from the phoenix and opened it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dear Chi-Chi_ it began

 _Thank you for the letter. It's nice to know I still have at least one independent link to my parents from that manipulative bastard Dumbledore._

 _In response to your attempts to get custody of me, I don't blame you, Dumbledore has had a habit of interfering in things that are not his concern._

 _I talked to Remus this morning, is it true that you broke_ _Professor_ _Snivilus Snape's nose? I'd pay money to see that any day, the greasy bastard needs taken down a peg._

 _Anyway, I would in fact like to meet you some time, and thanks to the blue Phoenix who delivered the letter, Silver, I can do it without the Order of the Roasted Chicken finding out._

 _Aside from jogging a few times during the day and doing some exercise I'm free anytime up to this Sunday, if you want to meet, send a reply back with Silver._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry Potter_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You broke a teacher's nose?" Gohan gaped

"Snape wasn't a teacher then" Chi-Chi laughed "He was just another student like me, who thought he was better than everybody else, he made fun of the pictures I had of your dad so over the course of two years I broke his nose eleven times, I don't think Madame Pompfry ever did get it straight that last time, especially since I didn't just punch him the last time, I head-butted him"

"Oh Kami that _had_ to have hurt" Gohan groaned

"It probably did" Chi-Chi grinned evilly "Snape was one of the people who constantly ended up in the Hospital wing after an encounter with me"

"You beat people up?" Goten asked

"Just the Slytherin's who made fun of the Muggleborns" Chi-Chi shrugged "The _Junior Deatheaters_ as James called them"

"So what're you gonna do?" Goten asked

"I'm going to meet my Godson" Chi-Chi said "But first it's time for lunch"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roughly three hours after Harry sent Silver with the letter, he returned with another.

"Thanks Silver" Harry said as he stroked the phoenix's feathers "I'll call if I need anything" then the phoenix vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Harry_ the letter began

 _Yes I did in fact break Snape's nose, eleven times in two years, I don't take kindly to people insulting the man I intend to marry, but what did you mean Professor Snape? Don't tell me that lemon drop sucking loony made Snape a teacher._

 _Anyway, I'm free most of the time, I'm pretty certain my two boys can keep from blowing the house up for a while. So how about I meet you for lunch this Friday? A place of your choice._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Chi-Chi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry smiled as he began to write another letter. He had decided that morning that rather than waste what parchment he had, he would use a pen and spiral notepad he had swiped from the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Chi-Chi_

 _Thanks for the letter, and I'm afraid that Snape has become a teacher, the bastard teaches Potions, and seems to delight in picking up his old vendetta with my dad in me._

 _As to meeting you, how about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron? We can have a snack at the Ice Cream Parlour and then maybe you can help me do some shopping in Muggle London. How does 11:30 on Friday sound? I'm not sure what the time difference is between London and where you live so I'd rather not weigh you down with Jet Lag._

 _See you soon_

 _Harry_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry smiled as he folded the letter and put away to have Silver deliver in the morning. Then he rolled over onto his side and went to sleep.

"I'll be damned" Harry said over the frying pan he was working at the next morning

"What?" Dudley asked

"The statistically worst Quidditch team in the British league signed a new Seeker yesterday. Victor Krum"

"Isn't he that big Bulgarian you told me about?" Dudley asked "The one who represented the Eastern European school at the big tournament?"

"Yeah" Harry replied "And Ron hates his guts, self-centered idiot thinks Krum is out to steal Hermione from him"

"I thought you said they weren't together" Petunia said

"They aren't" Harry shrugged "But Ronald Billius Weasley, is an idiot, always has been, all he cares about is himself and money. Thinks it'll make him better than everybody else" Harry sighed as he said "He may be a Prefect, and he may want to be Head Boy and get a good job, but what Ron doesn't see is that he cant have everything handed to him on a plate, he'll have to work for what he wants in life just like Bill and Charlie"

"Ron has five brothers right?" Dudley asked as Harry gave him his pancakes

"Yeah" Harry replied "Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins Fred and George"

"What do they do for a living?" Dudley asked

"Bill's a Curse Breaker for Gringotts" Harry said "Mostly works in Egypt and places where old civilizations used to thrive, Charlie works at the Dragon Reserve in Romania, Percy works at the Ministry, I think he's Fudge's assistant, and the twins left Hogwarts before they completed their final exams, the NEWTs, but they run a successful Joke Shop in London. I gave them the capital to start it last June and they're thriving, they'll probably be making more money that Bill, and Charlie combined in a few years"

"That's good I take it?" Petunia asked

"Breaking the curses placed by ancient wizards and handling Dragons are both dangerous jobs" Harry said "So yeah the money would be good"

"What do you wanna do when you graduate?" Dudley asked

"Well" Harry said "I had thought about becoming a wizard cop, otherwise known as an Auror, but I don't think I could work for the current Minister"

"Why?" Petunia asked

"Cause he's a prick" Harry said before he began to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Not much, in the way of author notes. Stick around for the next chapter, when Harry reunites with his godmother ChiChi and the Potter Will is read.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

Chapter 2: **Reunions**

A/N: Just to give you guys a warning, this fic is on the list of regular updating until it gets up to the point of Harry, Gohan Vegeta entering the Dead Zone to fight Garlic Jr (see the third volume of **Harry Potter and the New Path** by _knightblazer85_ for a sneak peek).

Anyways, enough about that, you're here to read and review, right? Well then, get to it already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Random Quote: "Vegeta… Vegeta… I'm haunting you." Takahata101 as Ghost Nappa, Dragonball Z Abridged Episode 10 part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next four days passed normally for Harry, he kept up his exercise, he worked in the garden, as per his agreement with Vernon, kept up his letters to the order, and continued his correspondence with Chi-Chi, he learned more about his parents in six letters from Chi-Chi, than in three years talking to Remus, and it irritated him to no end.

At present Harry was working on an essay about the properties of Veritasum.

When there was a flash of flame at his bed, and Harry turned around to see Fawkes perched on his headboard with a letter in his beak.

Harry smiled as he stroked the phoenix's plumage and took the letter "Thanks Fawkes" then the phoenix vanished again

Harry frowned as he opened the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Harry_

 _I am writing to you on a very delicate subject. After hearing a report from one of your guards regarding your recent communications I am afraid I must take action to ensure your safety._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry read this part of the letter his stomach dropped, the Order guards were spying on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _As such, I am afraid that I must set up wards to prevent any owls but Hedwig from entering and leaving your home, and I am afraid that you will not be receiving any mail from your friends, or your Daily Prophet subscription, and I must insist that you not go beyond the boundaries of your Aunt's garden for the remainder of the summer._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No" Harry whispered "Tell me he's not doing this to me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I also regret to inform you that you will have to stay with your relatives for the entire summer._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO" Harry roared, ignoring the shouts of his Aunt from down stairs to be quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _As such your OWL results will be delivered by hand on your birthday, I will have your school supplies sent to you after your subjects for the year have been decided._

 _I am sorry Harry, but this is for your safet…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a scream of anger Harry leapt to his feet and tore the letter to shreds as he struggled to control his breathing as the door burst open and Dudley stepped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To see his cousin standing surrounded by scraps of paper and his teeth clenched as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Harry what's wrong?" Dudley asked as Petunia entered the room

"Letter from Dumbledore" Harry muttered "No leaving the house, no mail, no Burrow, no Daily Prophet, just me in a fucking CAGE" with a final scream of anger Harry drove his foot into the side of his trunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dudley and Petunia watched Harry's foot fly forward, it not only hit the brown trunk, but it also smashed into the wood, embedding Harry's foot right up to the tongue of his shoe.

"What is he talking about?" Petunia asked as Harry fought to pull his foot out of the side of his trunk

"From his mutterings I can guess" Dudley said "That he's got a letter from Dumbledore, and that the old man is blocking his mail, his newspaper, restricting him to the house, and to top it all off he's stuck here for the summer"

"What?" Petunia asked "Your father won't be happy about that"

"Well he can join the damn club" Harry growled "But so you know, I don't intend to follow the bastard's orders"

"What?" Dudley asked

"I just had a thought today" Harry said as he checked to see if everything was still intact in his trunk "Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. But where in his job description does it say that he has the right to tell me what to do outside of the grounds of the school?"

"He doesn't" Petunia said "As I understand it he made _me_ your guardian, despite the fact that you have a Godmother on the far side of the planet who could protect you far better than me, especially with that tank of a husband of hers"

"Goku's dead" Harry said "He died not long after I turned eleven"

"Oh God" Petunia whispered "I really liked him, he was really cute"

"So what're you gonna do?" Dudley asked

"Simple" Harry said "I'm going to meet Chi-Chi tomorrow morning as planned. I just won't be leaving here by the front door"

"You mean that blue bird you've been using?" Dudley asked

"He's a Blue Phoenix" Harry said "And yeah, he can take me to London and back with no problems. But I'll need some help"

"What do you need?" Dudley asked

"Just a cap" Harry said

"I've got a cap you can borrow" Dudley said "That should keep the idiots off your tail as long as you keep a low profile"

"I'm not planning on sticking out" Harry said with a smile "And thanks"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Harry sent a letter to Dumbledore, stating that while he wasn't pleased with the old man's orders, he had no choice but to abide by them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But he also sent Silver to Remus, more or less demanding that the werewolf send him a copy of the Prophet every day or he would go out and get it himself, or even worse, he would walk, period.

Remus sent a reply with Silver the next morning saying he had nothing to do with Dumbledore finding out about Chi-Chi and that he would send the paper every morning.

Satisfied, Harry read the paper as usual at breakfast, then he went upstairs and got ready to go.

His wand, his vault key, the whistle to call Silver, his money pouch, the black cap Dudley loaned him, and a jacket.

Then Harry called Silver to him and said when the Blue Phoenix landed on his shoulder and Harry said "I need you to take me to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, Silver"

Silver cocked his head and Harry could almost hear the phoenix say _'This doesn't look like an emergency'_

"It may not be an emergency" Harry said "But this _is_ important, bear in mind that I did pay extra for you for your endurance for multiple jumps"

The phoenix puffed up his breast before he and Harry vanished in a blue sphere of flame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry reappeared in the dingy alley behind Diagon Alley and nodded as Silver took to the air "Thanks for the ride bud, I'll call if I need you" Silver trilled before he vanished.

Harry smiled as he adjusted the hat so that it covered his scar without looking suspicious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the dingy bar that was the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry nodded to Tom when the barkeep saw him, then he glanced around the bar for Chi-Chi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And over in the corner of the bar, sitting at a table with a glass of Pumpkin juice in her hand, was Chi-Chi Son, barely changed from the fifteen something year old photo.

"Chi-Chi?" Harry asked as he approached

"Harry" Chi-Chi nodded "It's been a long time"

"It has" Harry said as he sat down "How's Goten? You mentioned in the letter last night that he got a little banged up training with Gohan?"

"He's better" Chi-Chi said "He's got his father's hard head" Harry laughed slightly as Chi-Chi asked "So what do you want to do?"

"Not sure" Harry shrugged "I sort of snuck out so I'm not sure if the Bumbling Bee has people watching the Alley or not"

"Why don't we go into London then?" Chi-Chi suggested "I haven't gone shopping in London since your mother was alive"

"I need to go to Grignotts first" Harry said "It's high time I got some decent clothes"

"Your cousins?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked over the hand me downs Harry wore.

"Yeah" Harry said "It's only been this last summer that I've been on relatively decent terms with the Dursley's. Petunia sends her condolences about Goku by the way"

Chi-Chi nodded as she stood up and led her Godson to the back of the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd like to speak with one of your managers" Harry said as he stepped up to the counter at the Goblin run bank.

"Regarding what?" the goblin sneered

"The state of my finances at this bank" Harry growled "Which may change depending on whether I get a manager or not… _now_ "

The Goblin's eyes widened as he scurried off

"I'm impressed" Chi-Chi said

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Well I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to be hiding things from me here, or monitoring my money"

"Chances are he's doing both" Chi-Chi muttered as a Goblin in robes approached.

"My name is Crackthorn" the Goblin said "How may I help you sir?"

"First I'd like to speak somewhere private" Harry said

"Of course" Crackthorn said "If you and the lady will follow me I will show you to my office"

"Now how can I help you?" Crackthorn asked once they were situated in his office

"I want to know the status of my account here" Harry said "The _entire_ account"

"I was under the impression that your account supervisor would have informed you of the details of you account" Crackthorn said "We send Mr Dumbledore updates periodically"

"Dumbledore is in charge of my accounts?" Harry asked

"He was placed in charge when your parents will was delivered to him on November 2nd 1981" Crackthorn answered

" _Will_?" Harry hissed "My parents left a will?"

"He didn't deliver it?" Crackthorn growled "James Potter left _specific_ instructions that that will was to be delivered to you on your eleventh birthday" then the Goblin looked towards the door and roared "GRIPHOOK"

A few moments later the familiar Goblin entered the office and Crackthorn said "Get Amelia Bones here NOW" the goblin nodded quickly and ran form the office.

When Griphook was gone Crackthorn said "I am terribly sorry about that sir. I have been the Potter families account manager since before the death of Colonel William Potter in 1945, your father left instructions with me that I was to meet with you on your eleventh birthday. I have been sending letters to Dumbledore for close to six years trying to reach you, but he has always sent letters saying the timing wasn't right, and I have never seen you alone to have a chance to speak with you on your previous visits"

Harry sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Dumbledore again.

"Well can you give me a rundown of the accounts while we wait for Madame Bones?" Harry asked

"Of course" Crackthorn said "As your Account Supervisor, Dumbledore has access to the Potter financial accounts"

"Dumbledore has access to _my_ parents MONEY?" Harry roared.

"I'm afraid so" Crackthorn sighed as the door opened and Amelia Bones stepped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there something I can do for you Mr Crackthorn?" Bones asked

"You can tell me why the specific instructions of James Potter regarding his will have been ignored" Crackthorn hissed

"What?" Bones asked "I was under the impression Dumbledore had already passed the will on to Harry"

"Before today this is the first I'd heard of it" Harry growled "I am really beginning to get tired of Dumbledore poking his nose into my affairs"

"Do you have another copy?" Chi-Chi asked

"I do, it is standard procedure" Crackthorn nodded "Take a seat Madame Bones"

"I'm sorry about this Harry" Bones said as she sat down

"Don't worry about it" Harry replied "Dumbledore has a bad habit of doing this. How's Susan?"

"Doing well" Bones replied as Crackthorn opened the file on his desk and began to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _We, James William Potter, and Lily Marie Evans Potter, of the most Noble Family of Potter, being of sound mind_ ** _(Shut it Padfoot)_** _and body hereby declare this to be our last will and testament._

 _If this will has been heard on our son, Harry's eleventh birthday as we instructed, then happy birthday son._

 _Now, instead of getting all mushy in a will we'll just get down to business._

 _If this will is being read then the Fidelus has been ineffective and Peter has betrayed us. Moony, Padfoot, if you two are here, deal with the rodent in any way you choose._

 _Now, down to business._

 _First, to our son Harry James Potter. As the sole heir to the Potter bloodline, I hereby bequeath the Potter estate to you son._

 _This includes The Potter Family storage Vault at Grignotts is over one thousand years old, and dates back to our ancestors among the Founders and even further back. It's filled with family heirlooms, weapons, magical artefacts, and a ton of other goodies that the family has found handy over the years. I'd suggest you take a look._

 _As the only Potter remaining you also inherit the pile of investments and money, I think the total value now is somewhere in the region of 20,000,000,000 Galleons. But I'd suggest you just let the Account Manager Crackthorn handle that for you. I did._

 _You also inherit several properties in different parts of the world._

 _My parent's estate in Godric's Hollow, Whales, a penthouse apartment in New York, a ranch on the outskirts of El Paso, Texas that belonged to your mother, as well as her apartment in Cairo, My grandfather's dojo in Shanghai, and a villa belonging to my parents in Spain._

 _I also leave the contents of Lockup #12 at Charring Cross Industrial Estate in London. There are some things in there I swore to your mother I wouldn't let you touch until you were sixteen, so try not to cause any damage._

 _To one of the only men I ever called brother, Sirius Orion Black; I leave the flat we shared when we were at the Auror's academy. You always loved to get up your mum's nose, so now you can._

 _I also leave you my set of leathers for your motor cycle. Have fun Paddy._

 _To our old buddy Moony, despite the fact that you hate it my furry friend, I'm leaving you 15,000,000 Galleons, and I leave you the cabin on the shore of the loch where we spent our summers after we were fifteen. It's isolated, and hard to find, it's also got a basement as you remember, so you can lock yourself down there with the full moon if Padfoot can't make it._

 _Well, that's it boys. All the goodies have been passed around. I just hope this will is never read. But if it is, I want you guys to promise to look after our cub. A pack is never truly complete without a cub for the boys to look out for._

 _This is Lily now, to the Gryffindor, Amazon Chi-Chi Son, I leave a collection of specialized frying pans with a ton of charms on them, including an anti-denting charm on the big one for you to use for baseball practice on that lug of a Husbands head, I'm also leaving you my old schoolbooks. I know you didn't want little Gohan to go to a magic school so that will let you teach him yourself._

 _See you all some time._

 _James William Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter._

 _Mischief Managed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now as I said I have been the account manager for your family for over sixty years Mr. Potter" Crackthorn said "And in the years since your parents murder Dumbledore I am afraid to say, has taken certain…liberties with your family's finances"

" _Liberties_?" Harry growled "What the hell do you mean liberties?"

"As the account supervisor of your family accounts, Dumbledore has the power to transfer funds out of your account" Crackthorn said with a sigh

"That old bastard has been taking MY MONEY?" Harry roared

"I am afraid so" Crackthorn sighed

"How much money are we talking here?" Bones asked "I know that the Potter estate is a vast one"

"Despite being the Account supervisor, there is a limit on how much Dumbledore can transfer from one account to another" Crackthorn said "With an account as large as the Potter's any money he would take would be returned on interest and investments alone within a matter of weeks, add to that the fact that in the last fifteen years the amount of money in your family vaults have more than doubled, by the end of this year that will be triple"

"How much money has he taken?" Harry demanded

"Dumbledore sent up a total of ten accounts under various names" Crackthorn said "And the monthly withdrawal limit is 15,000 Galleons per account"

"Continue" Harry growled

"Ten accounts, all opened on the first of January 1982, multiplied by twelve months, multiplied by fourteen years brings the total to 25,200,000 Galleons, add to that the withdrawals for this year, which is seven months, is 1,050,000 Galleons brings the total to 26,250,000 galleons"

Harry leaned forward onto his knees and closed his eyes. Twenty-six and a quarter million Galleons. The old bastard must have been using the money to finance the Order.

"Is there anything he can do about it?" Chi-Chi asked

"Not until Mr. Potter claims his place as the head of the Potter family when he comes of age" Crackthorn said "Then we would be able to bring fines against him for misappropriation of funds"

"Put together the papers for that now" Harry said as he looked up "Sirius' will is being read next week, if I know Padfoot he'll have something completely evil planned"

"I wouldn't put it past Sirius to screw with the old man's plans" Chi-Chi said with a smile

"Oh trust me Chi-Chi" Harry said with a grin "I've got a few plans too, depending on how things go at the will reading"

"Well is there anything else I can do for you in the meantime Mr. Potter?" Crackthorn asked

"Arrange for Remus to come see you after Sirius' will has been read next Monday, I'll sign for the things my parents left me then" Harry said "And I need some money…five hundred pounds sterling, and one thousand Galleons, but I need…"

"To keep it quiet" Crackthorn interrupted "That's fine I can withdraw the money from the Grignott's surface vault and charge it to your account later"

"Perfect" Harry grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, another one bites the dust. Stay tuned for the next chapter, when Harry changes a few things about his life and learns about his godbrother.


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping

Chapter 3: **Shopping**

A/N: Thanks to an idea I came up with, I'm gonna try and adhere to a monthly update for my fanfics. What that mean is that I'll choose what fics to work on each week and at the end of the month, which chapters I have completed, the fanfics for those chapter will get an update (sometimes a double or a triple update. Hopefully that'll help out alongside **The Insanity Corner** (which you all should check out, cause that'll be one of the methods that I'll advertise what I got in the works).

Enjoy the fanfic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed angrily as they left the bank, Dumbledore had more or less stolen almost £80,000,000 from Harry's family since his parent's death, and it pissed him off.

"Are you alright Harry?" Chi-Chi asked

"I'm OK" Harry sighed "I'm just tired of that old bastard lying to me"

"What if I told you Harry" Chi-Chi said "That I could offer you both a way to kill Voldermort, _and_ get out from underneath Dumbledore's thumb, that doesn't involve the magical world in any way"

"I'd say tell me more" Harry replied with a grin

"Someone once told me that the most destructive force on earth aside from the Thermo Nuclear Weapon, is magic" Chi-Chi said "I learned seventeen years ago how wrong that is"

"Huh?" Harry asked

"There is a force in the universe" Chi-Chi said as they left Diagon Alley and headed into London "That can surpass magic any day in terms of destructive power…it's called ki"

" _Ki_?" Harry asked

"Yes" Chi-Chi replied "In the body there are two types of energy that are always present, Ki, life energy, and Chi, magical, or spirit energy"

"OK so ki and chi are separate" Harry said "I understand that, and the amount of each varies from person to person"

"Right" Chi-Chi said "But with training those energies can grow to exponential levels" then after a few moments Chi-Chi asked "Do you believe in aliens Harry?"

"After all the insane things I've seen I'd be stupid to deny the possibility that they exist" Harry said

"What if I told you that there were Aliens on earth right now?" Chi-Chi asked

"I'd ask how you know?" Harry asked

"Roughly 1,000 years ago an alien came to earth from a planet called Namek" Chi-Chi said "His name was Kami"

" _Odd name"_ Harry thought. then as they walked through London Chi-Chi told Harry about Korrin Tower, the Guardian's Lookout and the creation of the Dragonballs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If the Dragonballs have been around so long how come the magical world's never heard of them?" Harry asked

"Wizards don't take much interest in the Muggle World, Harry" Chi-Chi said "They never have, and any knowledge of the Dragonballs is limited to about two dozen people in China, and Goku trusted every one of them with his life"

"You said they could bring somebody back to life" Harry said "Why have you never used them to bring Goku back?"

"Because we used them in 1986 to bring him back after he was killed along with his very dangerous Older brother Raditz" Chi-Chi sighed "You see, about thirty six years ago an alien ship crash landed in the mountains of central China…and inside was a baby, probably about six months old…he was found by an old man called Gohan…" then Chi-Chi went about telling Harry about her husband's adventures during his adolescence, the hunt for the Dragonballs, the Red Ribbon Army, the Demon King Piccolo, his three time entry into the World Martial Arts Tournament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got married at the twenty third Tournament" Chi-Chi said with a wistful sigh as they ate lunch at a burger place in London "It was just after I graduated, oh he looked so handsome in that pale bluetuxedo"

"Were my parents there?" Harry asked as he bit into his burger

"No they were getting ready for their own wedding" Chi-Chi replied "But Goku and I made it to Whales for the wedding"

"When did you guys find out Goku wasn't human?" Harry asked

"When Goku's older brother Raditz showed up in 1985" Chi-Chi replied "He wanted to know why Goku hadn't destroyed the earth population yet…as far as I know Raditz took Gohan, and threatened that if Goku didn't kill 100 people in 24 hours, he would take Gohan in his father's place. Goku, along with Piccolo Jr, went after him…nobody really knows what happened in the fight, just that Goku died to take Raditz with him"

"So you used the Dragonballs to bring him back" Harry concluded

"A year later yes" Chi-Chi replied "Goku was doing some kind of training in Otherworld to get his ready for the other two Saiyan's who would be arriving to claim the Dragonballs"

"That's not good" Harry said

"Oh it gets worse" Chi-Chi said "Piccolo decided that he was going to take Gohan into the wilderness for that year to prepare him to fight with the others"

"Why?" Harry asked

"Because despite the fact that he is half the age of the others" Chi-Chi said "Gohan is the most powerful warrior in the universe"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they finished lunch Chi-Chi skimmed over the events of the next six years of Gohan's life, the battle with the Saiyan's, the journey to Namek, the battles with Frieza and his forces, Garlic Jr. the Androids, and Cell.

"Merlin" Harry whispered "How the hell is he still sane?"

"The only conclusion we've been able to make is that it's because he's part saiyan" Chi-Chi said "It's in his blood to fight"

"And he's willing to help me get ready for Voldermort?" Harry asked, even though he was skeptical that he could do it.

"Don't doubt yourself Harry" Chi-Chi said, as though she had read his mind "Just because you're human doesn't mean you're weak, it's always been my theory that Gohan's magic is the reason he's so powerful" then Chi-Chi looked at Gohan and asked "So are you interested?"

"Of course" Harry said "If it'll help me get Riddle I've got no problem at all" then Harry finished his coke and said "Just give me a few days to settle accounts here and I'll be set"

"Gohan does have a catch however" Chi-Chi said as they stood up and Harry paid the bill.

"Yeah?" Harry asked

"He wants you to help him learn some magic" Chi-Chi said "And he wants you to teach him how to play Quidditch"

"An acceptable price" Harry said "Is Animagi out of the question? I was planning on learning myself. But I do have a request"

"Name it" Chi-Chi smiled

"Just because I'm dumping Dumbledore doesn't mean I'm dumping magic, could you help me get ready for my NEWTs?" Harry asked

"No problem" Chi-Chi said "And Babba can pull a few strings for me to arrange your exams"

"Great" Harry said with a wide smile as they reached the clothes shop Chi-Chi had been looking for.

"Something else?" Chi-Chi asked as they entered the store

"Well…" Harry hesitated "It's about my muggle education. I more or less haven't picked up a Muggle schoolbook in five years, I'm seriously behind"

"If I can get Gohan up to graduating class high school level by the time he's eleven" Chi-Chi said "I think I can get you up to date on British Secondary school"

"Outstanding" Harry said as he picked up some pairs of jeans that he guessed fit him and said "Now all we need to deal with is the Bumblebee man" then he headed for the changing rooms.

Chi-Chi smiled as she picked out some more clothes for Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was amazed at her Godson, the things she had told him, and the things Harry had seen would drive a normal person insane, but he, like Gohan, had borne the burden that was forced upon him, and borne it well.

A moment later Harry emerged wearing a pair of well fitting black jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

"It looks good" Chi-Chi said "A few more pairs should do and I can charm them to keep fitting you for at least another six inches every way"

"Great" Harry said as he grabbed some clothes he likes, along with two pairs of shoes and some dress clothes for Sirius' will reading.

By the time Harry was done he had 14 pairs of jeans of varying colours, 4 pairs of combats, 14 t-shirts, two hooded sweatshirts, two jumpers, a denim jacket, and the other necessities, along with a pair of running shoes, dress shoes, and comfortable boots, and a pair of black dress trousers and a white button down shirt.

The total came to just of £300 by the time Harry was done. And Harry decided to wear some of his clothes out of the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Harry and Chi-Chi emerged from the shop carrying several shopping bags and Harry wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black denim jacket.

"Now you just need to do something about that hair" Chi-Chi said "And get some contact lenses"

"The hair I can take care of myself" Harry replied as he dumped Dudley's old clothes in the bin "But I haven't been to an opticians since I was five"

"We'll go to an opticians in Diagon Alley" Chi-Chi said "And what did you mean you can take care of your hair yourself?"

Looking around him Harry asked "The Notice-Me-Not charm still up?"

"Yes" Chi-Chi nodded "Why?"

In response Harry closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few moments his hair began to shift, and after a few moments Harry's hair began to shorten.

And after a few moments the birds nest that was Harry James Potter hair had changed it was slightly tamer, trim at the side, appearing to have been shaved close to his head at the back and sides, and it was rising in a wave of short sloping spikes towards the back of his head on top.

"Not bad" Chi-Chi said

The problem was that it showed the scar.

"OK for London" Harry said "Not good for Diagon Alley"

"A problem easily remedied" Chi-Chi said as she drew her wand and with a simple flick there was a white cloth bandana wrapped around Harry's forehead, covering the scar.

Harry smiled as he looked at his reflection in the glass of the shop and said "Perfect" then he started back to Charring Cross.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the Opticians in Diagon Alley was an interesting one, by the time Harry was done he had gotten a new type of liquid contact lens, they were a lot like Mad-Eye Moody's eye from what Harry could guess, and after the eye drops were administered Harry was left with 20:20 vision.

So after buying a pair of sunglasses Harry left the opticians with Chi-Chi, re-tying his bandana as he went, the charms around his eyes were irritating though, they were designed so that Harry couldn't close or rub his eyes for thirty minutes until the potion on his eyes solidified into the contacts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not a bad day's shopping if I do say so" Chi-Chi said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Nope" Harry said as he took his bags "Meet again this weekend? Or here after the will reading on Monday?"

"I'll see you at the reading" Chi-Chi said "I got a letter this morning, I've been invited"

"Then I'll see you there" Harry said "But we need to…no never mind, I don't give a shit if Dumbledore knows we know each other"

"I'll see you then" Chi-Chi said as she kissed his cheek "Have fun this weekend and write me"

"I will" Harry said as he called Silver and vanished in a flash of blue flame. And Chi-Chi moved towards the floo to head for home.


	5. Chapter 4: In Remembrance

Chapter 4: **In Remembrance**

A/N: One of the final chapters slated for the monthly release (see previous chapter's author note for details). And we now get the meeting between Harry his godbrothers. Gonna have to brush up on my Garlic Jr knowledge for the upcoming showdown (I sense multiple viewings of the Dead Zone movie Garlic Jr saga in my future).

Let the fun games begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sunday after Harry's meeting with Chi-Chi he went to dinner with her at a Chinese place on the outskirts of London in celebration of Harry's upcoming OWL results, which were expected to arrive that night.

The food was great and the company was pretty good too, and Harry, out of curiosity had wanted to meet his God brothers so he recommended Chi-Chi bring Gohan and Goten, Gohan was interesting, he was what could only be described as a warrior and a scholar rolled into one, with hints of the childhood innocence that his younger brother emitted in waves.

The food was good as Chi-Chi told stories about the pranks she and Harry's mother had helped plan, by the end of the night Harry thought his sides were going to split, literally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they left the restaurant Harry looked towards Gohan and said "Your birthday's comin' up isn't it Gohan?"

"Yeah" Gohan replied in flawless English.

"Well if I can get out of the country by then how about I arrange for us to go to the finals of the Asian Quidditch league?" Harry asked with a smile

"How'll you get tickets?" Gohan asked "The Asian papers say the Serpents-Tigers match is nearly sold out"

"I can arrange it when I go to Grignotts on Tuesday" Harry said "Within the next week I will be worth almost sixty billion -gold Galleons to the Goblins, I'm their best customer. And like the saying goes 'money talks'"

Gohan raised his eyebrow slightly before he said "I'll see you on Tuesday, I'm going to the meeting with mom, in case Dumbledore tries something"

"I don't think he'll trick you like your past opponents" Harry said "But it's best to be careful, he'll look inside your head and discover the existence of the Dragonballs"

"Then isn't it lucky I've been studying telepathy and mental defence with Piccolo for the last three years" Gohan grinned

Harry smiled as he walked towards the alleyway to call Silver "I'll see you Tuesday"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night at midnight Harry looked up to see Hedwig sitting at his windowsill with Ron's owl Pig and another owl, this one a rather stuck up looking owl with an official letter in its beak. Dumbledore had sent him a letter that day saying the wards would be lowered so he could receive his OWL results and letters from his friends.

After catching Pig and relieving Hedwig and the last owl of its burden Harry sat down and took a deep breath, then he broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _This letter contains your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination Results, along with comments from the professors of each subject._

 _Overall Subject Score Definitions_

 _O- Outstanding- 2 OWLs_

 _EE- Exceeds Expectations- 1 OWL_

 _A- Acceptable- 1 OWL_

 _P- Poor- 0 OWLs_

 _T- Troll- 0 OWLs_

 _Good Luck in the coming year_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Gryffindor Fifth Year_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Core Subjects_

 _Subject: Astronomy_

 _Professor: Serena Sinstra_

 _Written Result: EE_

 _Practical Result: A (Note that the disturbances during this examination have been taken into account)_

 _Overall: EE_

 _Professors Comment: An attentive student. Harry would go far if he chose to take Astronomy up as a profession._

 _Subject: Charms_

 _Professor: Filius Flitwick_

 _Written Result: EE_

 _Practical Result: O_

 _Overall: O_

 _Professors Comment: Harry Potter is one of the most gifted Charms students I have had the pleasure of teaching since his mother's passing. His abilities in advanced charms such as the Patronus are impeccable._

 _Subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _Professor: Delores Umbridge_

 _Written Result: O_

 _Practical Result: O (Extra credit for a Corporeal Patronus)_

 _Overall: OO (Highest score recorded in 500 years, note that this score counts as Double Outstanding and is worth 4 OWLs and 1 NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts)_

 _Professors Comment: Potter is a disruptive student with no work ethic. I believe that his aspirations to become an Auror will go unfulfilled due to this, as well as his criminal record and his disregard for Ministry officials._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Psychotic bitch" Harry muttered before he continued to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Subject: Herbology_

 _Professor: Amelia Sprout_

 _Written Result: EE_

 _Practical Result: O_

 _Overall: EE_

 _Professors Comment: Harry's attention to the care of the plants he works with is matched by only one student in his entire year. He will do well if he reaches NEWT level._

 _Subject: History of Magic_

 _Professor: Robert Binns_

 _Written Result: A_

 _Overall: A_

 _Professors Comment: NA_

 _Subject: Potions_

 _Professor: Severus Snape_

 _Written Result: EE_

 _Practical Result: O_

 _Overall: O_

 _Professors Comment: Potter's abilities in potion making, amazingly are superior to his attitude. I believe that if he WORKS, he may make it into the NEWT class._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _I don't believe it"_ Harry thought _"The greasy bastard actually gave me something resembling a compliment"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Subject: Transfiguration_

 _Professor: Minerva McGonagall_

 _Written Result: EE_

 _Practical Result: EE_

 _Overall: EE_

 _Professors Comment: Potter is an attentive student, who will do well in class if he remains undisrupted by his friend's foolishness._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks a lot Ron" Harry muttered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Elective Subjects_

 _Subject: Divination_

 _Professor: Sybil Trelawney_

 _Written Result: A_

 _Practical Result: P_

 _Overall: P_

 _Professors Comment: Mister Potter has very little ability for the sights._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Subject: Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Professor: Ruberus Hagrid_

 _Written Result: EE_

 _Practical Result: O_

 _Overall: O_

 _Professors Comment: Harry has already has his fair share of run-ins with Magical Creatures over the years, he's good with animals, and I think if he were to choose it as a career Harry could go far._

 _Total OWLs 14/18_

 _1 NEWT (DADA)_

 _Rank in Class: 4th_

 _Rank in House: 2nd_

 _Congratulations_

 _You are now eligible for NEWT level classes in_

 _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Charms_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _Herbology_

 _History of Magic_

 _Potions_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Electives_

 _Practical Duelling_

 _Healing_

 _Apparation_

 _Please fill out the form in this letter and send it to your Deputy Head Mistress immediately._

 _Good Luck in the coming years_

 _Miranda Goshanks_

 _Department of Magical Education_

 _Ministry of Magic_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 OWLs, that was a hell of a score, and one NEWT in DADA, his best subject. Harry smiled as he looked towards the letters from Pig, and Hedwig.

The two letters with Ron's owl Pig were from him and Hermione, both probably at Grimmauld Place right now, and the one with Hedwig was from Neville.

Smiling Harry opened the letter from Hermione, inside was a quick copy of her OWL results and a letter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ancient Runes: EE_

 _Arithmancy: O_

 _Astronomy: EE_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: A_

 _Charms: O_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: EE_

 _Herbology: O_

 _History of Magic: OO_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: EE_

 _Total: 19/22_

 _1 NEWT (History of Magic)_

 _Rank in Year: 3rd_

 _Rank in House 1st_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That wasn't bad in Harry's opinion, the Exceeds Expectations in Runes, Transfiguration, and Defence were a surprise, but an Acceptable in Hagrid's class? How the hell could that happen?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Harry_ her letter began

 _Can you believe it? Nineteen OWLs NINETEEN. I make one mistake in Runes and I get penalised for it, and it wasn't my fault the Auror's interrupted the Astronomy exam, and what about all the work we did in the DA? Oh, if I could make a Howler I would flood Goshanks' office with them, I always knew Hagrid was a bad teacher, we should have stuck with Professor Grubby-Plank_

 _Anyway, I have to go, my parents are taking me to Italy for the next few weeks on Wednesday, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express._

 _Hermione_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merlin" Harry muttered "What a pain, Ron was right in first year, it's no wonder nobody likes her, she always has to be right"

Shaking his head Harry moved to Ron's letter

Just as with Hermione's the OWL result's were first

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Astronomy: A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: A_

 _Charms: A_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

 _Divination: O_

 _Herbology: P_

 _History of Magic: T_

 _Potions: A_

 _Transfiguration: EE_

 _Total: OWLs 9/18_

 _Rank in Year: 12th_

 _Rank in House: 7th_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hey Mate_ the letter began

 _I didn't do as badly as I thought I would huh? I figured I'd fail Herbology and History, but getting Divination? I guess I do have a gift for the "Inner eye" Thanks tons for the help in Defence. Mum was dead chuffed that I beat the twins. Pity I didn't beat Percy though, but you can't have everything. I gotta go see you in September._

 _Ron_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No" Harry said "It'll be much sooner than that" then Harry turned to Neville's letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hey Harry_

 _I've been trying to reach you all week what's goin on? Never mind, my gran saw my OWL results and she's really pleased, said my dad would have been proud of me, I wanted to thank you Harry, you helped me go gain a lot of confidence in myself, you helped me to come face to face with the bitch who tortured my parents, to look at her face. I want to thank you for that._

 _Even though she was angry for me breaking my dad's wand, Gran's taking me to get a new one when the Hogwarts letters arrive after my birthday, so maybe I'll see you in Diagon Alley then._

 _I put a copy of my OWL results in the letter, see you soon._

 _Neville_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a smile Harry set the letter aside and read the OWL results

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Astronomy: EE_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: O_

 _Charms: EE_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

 _Herbology: OO_

 _History of Magic: A_

 _Muggle Studies: EE_

 _Potions: EE_

 _Transfiguration: A_

 _Total OWLs 14/18_

 _1 NEWT (Herbology)_

 _Rank in Year: 5th_

 _Rank in House: 4th_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Damn that's pretty good"_ Harry thought _"Especially considering the rocky start Neville's had the last few years"_

Smiling Harry sat down to write some letters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ron_

 _Congrats on the OWL results at least you beat the twins, and on the plus side, no more Snape, where as I have to endure him for two more years if I want to be an Auror._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had decided a few days before that he would keep up the pretence that he intended to go back to Hogwarts until it was convenient for him not to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I put my OWL results inside too so you can take a look and get back to me later._

 _See you in September._

 _Harry_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After copying his OWL results onto the page Harry folded the letter to be sent before he set to Hermione's letter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hey 'Mione_

 _Congratulations on the OWLs, but I don't know what the problem is, you got 19 OWLs and a NEWT, and you broke the current record for the History of Magic OWL. And as for Hagrid, cut him some slack will you? He did his best to teach us and if you couldn't keep up with the pace it's your own fault, you can't be perfect all the time._

 _Look I gotta go, I've got to help Dudley with his boxing training before his next title match. I've put a copy of my results in the letter._

 _I'll see you in September._

 _Harry_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _There, that should give her some food for thought"_ Harry decided _"Just hope she doesn't send me a Howler"_

Sighing Harry began on Neville's letter, over the last weeks Harry had done some thinking about Hermione Granger, despite the fact that Hermione _was_ willing to break the occasional rule for the good of the school, Harry had to wonder whether or not she was completely trustworthy, now or ever, it seemed to Harry, that Dumbledore knew everything that was going on involving Harry, and had done for some time, and Harry had to wonder where the old man was getting his information. From Ron?Or Hermione?Or both?

The chances were that it was Hermione. She seemed to think Dumbledore was Merlin incarnate, that he could do no wrong, so Harry wondered, if Dumbledore were to ask Hermione what Harry had been doing, for his own good of course, would she answer partially? Or sing like a Tweetie Bird?

Sighing Harry read over the letter to Neville

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hey Neville_

 _Great work on the OWLs, I agree with your Gran, your dad would be proud. Both of your exams, and how you handled yourself at the Ministry. You held your own even when the others were incapacitated._

 _I'd meet you in Diagon Alley after our birthday but Dumbledore has me under house arrest for my 'Safety' so I'm stuck here until September._

 _I'll see you on the train._

 _OWL results inside_

 _Harry_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling Harry put the letters together and called Hedwig to him "The first two go to Ron and Hermione" he said as he placed the first two letters together in her beak "And the last one goes to Neville" Hedwig hooted softly before she took off into the night sky. Then Harry sat down to write to Chi-Chi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later Chi-Chi smiled widely as she read the letter Silver had delivered from Harry

"Letter from Harry, Mom?" Gohan asked as he entered the house

"He just got his OWL results" Chi-Chi replied "fourteen out of eighteen and one NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"That sounds pretty good" Gohan said

"It is" Chi-Chi replied "Although why he took Divination I will never know"

"Sounds kinda stupid to me" Gohan said as he sat down "Reading tea leaves, looking into crystal balls and reading Taro Cards"

"But that didn't stop James from torturing the teacher at the time" Chi-Chi said with a smile

Gohan smiled as he read the letter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hey Chi-Chi_

 _You wanted to know my OWL results when I got them so here they are._

 _Astronomy: EE_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: O_

 _Charms: O_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: OO (Highest score recorded in 500 years' worth 4 OWLs and 1 NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts)_

 _Divination: P_

 _Herbology: EE_

 _History of Magic: A_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: EE_

 _Total OWLs 14/18_

 _1 NEWT_

 _Rank in Class: 4th_

 _Rank in House: 2nd_

 _Not bad huh? Unfortunately it would mean that if I intended to go to Hogwarts in September I would be stuck with that crooked nosed greasy slime ball if I wanted to be an Auror._

 _I'll see you Tuesday_

 _Harry_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He must really not like his potions professor" Goten said

"Nobody likes him" Chi-Chi said "He's a wizard version of Vegeta, without the power to back it up"

"That's bad" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yes it is" Chi-Chi laughed as she stood up "What do you boys want for lunch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed wearily as he buttoned the top button of his shirt, today was the day of the will reading, and in five minutes Harry was leaving to summon the Knight Bus

For some reason Remus hadn't sent his copy of the Prophet today, which worried him, either Dumbledore had found out, or something was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And he had also yet to hear from Ron and Hermione about the OWL results, even though he had instructed Hedwig to wait for a response. Something was defiantly up.

Sighing again Harry put on his denim jacket and started down the stairs, he knew he would need a robe for the will reading so Chi-Chi was bringing one with her for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had decided that rather than arrive on time with Silver and annoy the Blue Phoenix again, he would arrive just around the same time as the meeting was to begin.

"Aunt Petunia" He called as he descended the stairs "I'm headed into London, I'll be back in a few hours"

"Be careful Harry" Petunia called

"I will" Harry said as he opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was just reaching the end of Privet drive when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Harry?" he heard Tonks demand from beneath her invisibility cloak

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Harry snapped "I'm going to the reading of my _Godfather's_ will"

"But Dumbledore said…" Tonks began

"You think I give a fuck what he said" Harry nearly hissed "He has no right to tell me what to do outside of Hogwarts, and unless you're charging me with something Auror, neither do you, so either try and risk arresting me on some trumped up charge and I'll have your shield within forty-eight hours, or get out of my way"

"I can't let you leave Harry" Tonks said "Dumbledore would skin me ali…" but before she could finish Harry was pushing her out of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ended up on her back just as an emerald green sphere of magic raced over her and struck Harry dead to the chest, blowing him off his feet.

"HARRY" Tonks screamed as she ripped off the invisibility cloak and ran towards the fallen teen, laying down suppressive fire on the Deatheaters with her wand as she ran.

But just a she reached him, Harry opened his eyes and shot up growling "That wasn't very nice" and slowly stood up as a crimson aura swirled around him.

And the approaching Deatheaters stopped in their tracks and they knew at once _"We are so fucked"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Someone's not happy. Guess it's time for a confrontation with a certain lemon drop-sucking loony and his merry band of misfits. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as Harry butts heads with Dumbledore about the will reading.


	6. Intermission

Intermission: News Break

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the delay on updates, but I had a few things come up that took precedence over fanfiction. So, I dealt with that, while transcribing what few words I could dig up in between. Anyways, enough on that, there's gonna be some changes to what I'm working on.

First off, before I had to deal with those things, I was starting to want to cut back on the amount of fics I was 'actively' working on at the same time. At the time, I was simultaneously working on over 100 fics at the same time (most of which is a part of the **Legends of Earth** series that contains the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** , **Superman: After Smallville** & **Superhero Taisen** series, along with **Rise of the Gatekeepers** & **Saiyan Animorph** ) and it was stretching my mind way too thin. Learned that lesson the hard way.

So, after going through the projects I got on the table, I cut a large percentage of them out and stuffed them into a folder to get back to them when my brain runs into a brick wall when working on the 'main' projects.

Right now, the current 'main' projects is sitting at 23 (and this includes the five **Legends of Earth** fics mentioned above, as well as the Harry Potter/Skyrim fic **Legends of the Frost** & the Yu-Gi-Oh epic **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** ). A part of that, the **Commercial Break** fic, was spawned by watching the Street Fighter Showdown promotional trailer for the mobile game Power Rangers Legacy Wars, and serves as the fic that give a brief look into my numerous other fics (with the exception of the opening chapter, which 'promotes' a fictional update to Legacy Wars featuring the Kamen Riders from Kuuga to Zi-O and has my OC JD Oliver/Kamen Rider Wizard working with AU versions of fellow Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Wing Knight & Siren, Street Fighter's Ryu/Crimson Hawk Ryu Ranger & Chun Li and Power Rangers Tommy Oliver/MMPR Green Ranger, Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow & Kat Hillard/Pink Zeo, as they all work to defeat the combined forces of Rita Repulsa, M. Bison & Shocker).

My main focus will be the **Legends of Earth** , **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** , **Legends of the Frost** & **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** (which is a revival of some of my earliest works, updated with information from all of the video games (including the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade trading card game), the Dragon Ball Super anime & Super Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime), with a smaller focus on a small handful of other fics (including the talk show fic **The Insanity Corner** ). In fact, I'm a few words away from finishing the debut chapter for **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** , which will have appearances by Beerus, Whis, the Grand Priest & Adult Gohan and a reference to the villainous mage Moro from the Dragon Ball Super manga.

To give you a teaser of what I got in store for my main focus, read on!

 **Legends of Earth** : this series is the bulk of my fanfiction projects, consisting of the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** series (adopted from retired author _knightblazer85_ ), **Superman: After Smallville** (a continuation of the four books written by _ben10987654321_ , who also authored the Smallville fic **A Decade Lost** , which gave me the idea on what to do with the SAS version of Chloe Sullivan), **Rise of the Gatekeepers** (a combination of two of my earliest works, based on the Gatekeepers anime), **Saiyan Animorph** (originally a Dragon Ball Z/Animorphs crossover, with cameo appearances by the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon; it's now a full crossover with the three and is updated with information from the Dragon Ball Super anime, the Broly (DBS) movie & the Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime) & **Superhero Taisen** (originally a 3-part series consisting of the aftermath of the Forever Red episode during Wild Force, a re-write of the Megaforce & Super Megaforce shows to match their Japanese counterparts and JD's run as Kamen Rider Wizard; it now covers all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders (except for Ryuki, since it was done as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight), Power Rangers (including an adaptation of Go-Busters, ToQger, Zyouhger & KyuRanger), the ChouSeiShin & Tomica Hero trilogies & Shougeki Gouraigan).

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** : my take on what the anime should've been, covering the original series, GX & 5Ds, along with the movies, filler fics & the Ultimate Alliance fic, featuring the characters from Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS. The idea for it came into being during the 5Ds era, and thus, Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS don't get a remake fic (though the storylines from them will be imported over)

 **Legends of the Frost** : spawned from the combination of the discontinued **New Journeys** fic, the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim game & Disney's Descendants, it has Harry helping the Dragonborn defend Skyrim from internal & external forces.

 **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** : my pride & joy from my freshmen years in the fanfiction business, this one combines a small selection of my old fics with Dragon Ball Super, Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy 8 & Final Fantasy 13. It tells how the Super version of Gohan is sent back in time to after the Cell Games as a spirit and helps guide his younger self down the path to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 **The Insanity Corner** & **Commercial Break** : a pair of fics that came into being after a long hiatus from writing fanfiction. One is a talk show-style fanfic where characters from my fanfics appear to promote the fics that they're a part of. The other is styled like movie trailers & video clips. I have high hopes for them both.

 **Path of Destiny** : a combination of Harry Potter & the Dragon Ball franchise, this number has Harry uniting with his godmother, as he learns the ways of the warrior.

 **Yuna's New Adventure** : Yuna and the girls are thrust onto the front lines again as the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly arrives on Spira, followed by Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks & Piccolo. (does not take into account the Dragon Ball Super series)

 **Immortal Love** : a DBZ/SM crossover spanning three fics, it has Trunks lending a hand to the Sailor Scouts on two different occasions.

Along with the fics that fall under the 'main focus' part of my writing, I also started up a fic showcasing the opening chapter for an upcoming fic that I'll work on when the muses decide to run away to Vegas.

And, thanks to fellow author _megamatt09_ and _The Writer with No Name_ 's **The Last Son** series (and, to a lesser extent, _ben10987654321_ 's **Superman After Smallville** & **Smallville X Evolution** series), I started planning out a new Harry Potter fic, crossing over with the DC & Marvel multiverses (with Marvel, it's mainly what's was established in the X-Men Evolution series, with information from other forms of Marvel entertainment, i.e. the inclusion of Agent May & Doctor Jemma Simmons from Agents of SHIELD). I already got the pairings for Harry picked out (and yes, it's gonna be a harem, or as _megamatt09_ has put in some of his fics, a collective. More details on that as it develops.

So, with that being said, I shall leave you all. Not from writing fanfiction, of course. I'm gonna drag the muses back from Vegas & Atlantic City and put them back to work.

Before I forget, when it comes time to updating my lineup ( **Path of Destiny** , **Immortal Love** , **Legends of the Frost** , **The Insanity Corner** & **Yuna's New Adventure** ), this chapter will be updated with the official chapter(s).

Until then, see you on the bounce, troopers.


End file.
